


Hope for an Unromantic Man

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready Fills Prompts [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Napping, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: After finding out that Sixty has never been outside of Detroit in his short life, Allen decides to do something about that. It's not going to be the most romantic of gestures, but it will have to do.
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: Bready Fills Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Hope for an Unromantic Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenJardaanTech (BlastedHead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastedHead/gifts).



> Hilariously, this is the VERY FIRST TIME I have ever written canon-verse Allen60! I wrote my very first fic of them in August 2019, but it's taken me this long to get around to a canon story for them lol. 
> 
> This was written for Blastedheadhk on tumblr, who very kindly asked for an Allen60 picnic date in the park and Allen napping in the shade of a tree. I hope this little soft get-together fulfills your wish! C:

Captain Fletcher Allen didn’t consider himself a particularly romantic man. It wasn’t that he was some kind of cold-hearted bastard, no, that was the persona he put on at work. But mushy gestures of affection had never come easy to him, even when he deeply cared about a partner. That could have been one of the reasons he had been chronically single for the last decade, but he wasn’t going to think too hard about it. His last ex had accused him of ‘being married to his job’ so clearly his lack of romance wasn’t the only thing wrong with him. He had layers.

Anyways. Lots of things had started changing after the revolution, so Allen wasn’t totally surprised to find himself musing on previously unexplored emotions. The fact that he had an android living in his apartment was evidence enough that things had  _ already _ changed in a dramatic and significant way. The Cyberlife detective models were all under investigation still, pending approval for the housing Jericho had been organizing. That meant that they needed someplace to stay that was free and also far away from other androids and civilians that might potentially fall into harm’s way if something went wrong.

Now Allen knew that some of the other officers had been saying that this was all a load of bullshit made up to justify why  _ some _ of the detective models had moved in with certain police detectives. He honestly wouldn’t put it past Fowler to pull those kinds of strings, because honestly it did just sound like the biggest weirdest bullshit he’d ever heard. Especially when it ended with him having an android in his apartment. And not just any android, but an unpopular android.

RK800-60, or Sixty, as he had bluntly introduced himself, was something of a social pariah, even among his fellow detective androids. Maybe because of how he’d threatened Connor with a gun. Possibly. As someone who’d also threatened Connor with a gun at some point, Allen understood firsthand that this was not something that made you very popular. He had a feeling Reed could also sympathize, although he’d been unpopular long before this whole business went down. 

Long story short, Sixty ended up living with Allen because Fowler said so, and because no one else wanted him as their non-rent-paying roommate. Not exactly the start of a wonderful relationship. But things weren’t exactly normal right now, and Allen found that it barely took a few weeks before they were at least tentatively friends. Maybe because neither of them had time for a lot of social niceties or fussy little rituals like ‘how was your day?’. The answer was almost always ‘terrible’ so why bother.

They fit together in ways that both of them needed but would never in a thousand years admit. Allen had no prejudice or ill will against Sixty, and thus didn’t bother to treat him any differently. And Sixty, while he didn’t need to eat or drink human food, did make a good companion at mealtimes. He bitched and complained about things he’d seen on the news, or the annoyance of job searching when you were essentially blacklisted from your own species. Allen found it pleasant to have someone to listen to that wasn’t the tv, and who would lend a sympathetic ear to his own complaints about work. Not sympathetic as in ‘I am affirming your feelings and offering verbal reassurance’, but more in a ‘I’m going to make snide comments about your shitty coworkers and not look at you like you’re an asshole for bitching’ kind of way. Much better, in Allen’s opinion.

It was during one of these evening conversations that Sixty casually mentioned he’d never been outside of Detroit. It was hard sometimes to remember that he really wasn’t more than a year old, despite looking like a man in his late 20s, early 30s. For all his worldly expertise thanks to the internet, Sixty’s actual life experiences were incredibly limited. It shouldn’t have tugged at Allen’s rusty heartstrings, but it did. Sure, he wasn’t particularly sentimental about the world at large, but to not know anything but the concrete and steel of the city...It made him feel uncomfortable. That was a good way to put it. 

Now, Allen still wasn’t a very romantic man. And an android was unlikely to appreciate traditional romantic gestures anyways. What would an android want with a picnic basket and candles? Food wasn’t appealing or necessary, and candles were just a fire hazard, as Sixty had mentioned to him on several occasions. Besides, this wasn’t some big romantic gesture, or attempt to woo his sort-of housemate. It was just Allen trying to do something nice for someone who hadn’t ever had nice things done for him. Nothing more.

Allen scheduled his very not romantic gesture for his next available day off. The weather was supposed to be holding nicely this upcoming week, sunny without the oppressive heat and humidity of true summer. He even made the extra effort of checking Sixty’s schedule to make sure he didn’t have anything going on that particular day, although the android was quick to remind him that he never had anything on his schedule. The job interviews had all but dried up, and he had no real social circle. Allen’s gut churned and twisted again. Uncomfortable. 

On the chosen day, Allen got up and packed a small backpack before going to find Sixty. He was sitting in front of the tv, playing games without actually moving his hands. He always argued that there was no real reason for him to pretend that he was human, since he was only shaped like one. Allen was inclined to agree, and the sight had long since ceased to be unnerving or shocking. 

“Hey. You ready to head out? We’re gonna grab a taxi and go out for the afternoon.” Allen announced, the question more for the sake of politeness than anything else. He already knew Sixty didn’t have any conflicting arrangements, and Sixty knew he knew. Turning off his game, the android looked up at Allen with curiosity in his eyes, but didn’t ask. He and Allen had always been blunt and honest with one another, so he must be trying to figure out why the whole plan hadn’t been disclosed.

“Sure.” Sixty said eventually, standing up and wiping imaginary dust off his pants. Or, rather, dust that Allen had no way of seeing or perceiving. He supposed since he wasn’t an advanced prototype android, he didn’t get to comment on advanced prototype android peculiarities. He was sure he did strange human things that made no sense to Sixty. 

Agreement reached, the two men headed out the door and down to the waiting auto-taxi. The auto-taxi had been one of humanity’s greatest inventions, Allen was sure. Now he didn’t have to sit in awkward silence and wonder about the judgement the taxi driver was passing on him. Instead, he could sit in comfortable silence with his companion and think about the simple pleasure of being able to just get in a car and drive out of the city. He hadn’t really had the luxury as a young adult, and certainly not in recent years, what with there being a slow uprising and then a whole revolution. Taking days off hadn’t exactly been the priority. 

Glancing over at Sixty, seeing how his eyes were fixed on the slowly expanding skyline, Allen wondered what it must have been like for that to have been your entire life. He didn’t think he’d ever really know.

His pondering was cut short as the taxi arrived at their destination, and he and Sixty clambered out to take in the view. Stretching out in front of them was a stretch of pristine nature preserved just outside of the city limits. It had been one of Allen’s favorite parks as a young boy, and he was pleased to see that it was still just as beautiful as he remembered. Sixty was silent, but his eyes were wide and that little LED on his temple was spinning and flashing up a storm. Good or bad, this was already getting a big reaction.

“Come on” Allen said gently, nudging Sixty with his shoulder and leading him towards a hill with a rather large tree hanging its branches over the grass beneath. The sun was lovely, sure, but it would get too hot pretty damn fast. Allen unpacked his little kit and spread out a few blankets for them to sit on, pulling out a sandwich for himself and a little bottle of Thirium for Sixty if he wanted it. The amused chuckle it got told Allen that he’d probably been wrong again - he’d never been able to tell if Thirium was food or not, and Sixty never bothered to tell him. Ah well.

Not that it mattered much. Sixty was sitting and gazing out at the park with what was clearly an awestruck expression, and Allen found himself watching the android more than the scenery himself. It was just prettier. Sandwich finished, he finally had to break his own concentration to lay back and look up at the canopy of the tree instead. There was no better way to enjoy a day out at the park than to take a nap, after all. His eyes slipped closed and he let himself drift off into a lazy state of rest. He could have sworn he heard Sixty murmur something, but he was sure he wouldn’t be able to remember it when he woke up.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Fletch.” 

When Allen eventually did wake up, the air was cooler and the sun was beginning her slow descent towards the horizon. But there was a warm body pressed against his, an arm wrapped hesitantly around his waist, and a head resting on his chest. Sixty’s face was turned away from him, pressed close against his shirt in an attempt to get comfortable (and probably to hide his embarrassment). But when Allen wrapped an arm around Sixty in return, he was pretty sure he could  _ feel _ the android smile. Maybe there was hope left still for a thoroughly unromantic man.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! I hope you enjoyed :) I had fun imagining a scenario in which these two would get together after the revolution, and I was pretty happy with how this turned out. Not much talking, just quiet gentle gestures to declare their developing feelings <3
> 
> Any and all kudos or comments at any time will be loved and cherished, although never required <3 I reply to all my comments, even if it takes me a few days! I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
